Staying Happy
by starstrukk234
Summary: Ino recalls how her best friend got to where she was now. Deisaku with mentions of Sasuxami, NaruxIno, ShikaxHina, and KibaxTen


**Staying Happy **

**Hola, readers. This is going to be a DeixSaku story told from Ino watching. All you Deisaku fans will LOVE how it begins and ends ;3**

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto or this story would be true**

Ino was never happier for her best friend than on this day. Her pink haired friend was standing in front of her wearing a long, white, and strap less gown with her hair down at her neck. Her green eyes stood out even more with the light brown eye shadow and purple eye liner. Ino herself was in a short, dark purple dress that hugged her curves with black pumps on. Her blonde hair was curled and put to the side along with a silver flower. Her baby blues eyes were even brighter with the peach eye shadow and emerald eye liner. She looked to see her very own twin smiling down at her best friend. She remembered how this all began.

INOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOIN OINOINOINOINO

Konoha had actually caught an Akatsuki member. Tsunaude had told Konoha 11 this news early one day, and the fact that he willingly gave up information was even better. Her father had been the one to interrogate him. It was one month after he was captured that he was allowed to become a Konoha nin. His guides had been her two teammates and she decided to meet up with them. She found the 3 of them at the Nara's, Deidara and Shikamaru were both playing shogi while Choji was munching happily on chips. She had invited them to Ichiraku's with her. All three had agreed. On their way there, they passed the library with a certain someone coming out. Deidara was immediately transfixed by her. Pink hair and green eyes? How rare. He was about to ask who it was when Ino blurted out a loud "Sakura". He noticed how the girl turned her head and then smiled when she saw Ino. Sakura immediately ran over to them.

" Hiya, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and….." she was staring at him as she trailed off. He began to wonder if she recognized him as an Akatsuki member. " What's your name, sir?" Her voice was like an angel.

" Deidara, yeah." Somehow, his voice stayed strong. Sakura held out her hand for him to shake with a light blush on her face and a shy smile. He shook her hand and she only seemed to blink when his tongue licked her.

" Did… your hand just lick me?" she asked and he nodded his head, ashamed of himself. " Cool! Can I see them?" He looked at her surprised before he hesitantly held out his hand. The other three had stalked away, Ino spying on them of course. Sakura was watching in awe as the hand grinned at her when her finger traced the bottom lip. This was one of the coolest kekkai genkia she had ever seen! She giggled when it licked her finger. Deidara was towering over her, watching her, wondering if she would be willing to hang out and talk with him though he was an ex-Akatsuki member.

Her stomach growled right after that. A small blush made its way onto her cheeks as he gave off an amused smirk. " Hungry? Well, since you know more about this place than I do, how about you lead us somewhere, yeah?"

Ino watched their date play out from afar, squealing at how Deidara would flirt with Sakura who would blush. He even picked a rose for her when they took a walk out into the park.

He stole Sakura's first kiss on their third date as friends, which is when their relationship began. Ino found it funny how Sasuke and the rest of his team came back one week after the incident. He had found Sakura alone one day and began to try and flirt with her, hoping to get her to help restore the clan. It took six months for his eyebrows to grow back and three weeks for his bones to heal when Deidara was done with him. Ino gave him points in her book after that. He was known to be the possessive type, which was another reason Sakura liked him. They stood strong for five years, in love with each other. Ami, the purple haired bitch, had tried to steal Deidara after she found out Sakura loved him. She had to settle down with Sasuke, much to the latter's dismay. Ino found love in Naruto, Tenten with Kiba, Hinata with Shikamaru, and Karin with Neji.

It was on Deidara and Sakura's fifth anniversary that he proposed to her at the same spot he had given her the rose. Sakura, who was overjoyed at that time, had sobbed out a happy yes before throwing herself into his arms.

INOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOINOIN OINOINOINO

This is how they got be where they are at now. Ino watched as the sixth Hokage, her fiancé, marry her best friend to the love of her life.

" I do." Sakura could barely talk she was so overwhelmed with tears. Ino heard a soft growl come from the audience and she snuck a glance to see who it was. She inwardly snickered at Sasuke's pissed off look. He was the only one mad that Sakura was getting married off to someone else.

" You may now kiss the beautiful bride, tebayo!" Naruto shouted out. The crowd cheered as Deidara kissed Sakura passionately, never letting her go even when their lips parted from each other.

Ino was the only to catch how they both said " I love you" at the same time before smiling softly.

**LOL! Sasuke was rejected! XD. Even Karin went off and married someone else. She is too good for him anyway, I say. Well it was a short little cute work if I do say so myself :3.**

**Review Please! **


End file.
